bdziamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nie jesteśmy sami...
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data powstania: 20 maja 2016. Słońce wstało nad spokojnym domem pośrodku dżungli. Adelais dopingowała przy stole Piotrka który to trenował chodzenie protezą po schodach, podczas gdy Roman patrzył na gęsty las siedząc na krześle na ganku. Wiatr poruszał liśćmi, a było ich tak wiele że z ganku korony drzew przypominały pokolorowane na zielono chmury ziaren. Matthew właśnie skrobał w drewnie coś co przypominało dzidę, siedząc na kamieniu. Dopiero teraz dało się zobaczyć to, jak bardzo jest obrzydliwy. Każdy "normalny" z pewnością by go zabił albo wrzucił do cyrku dziwadeł. Był on bowiem nie tylko bardzo umięśniony ale też nieokrzesanie brzydki. Jego zęby były krzywe, oczy były wybauszone, jedno z nich było małe i białe. Jego paznokcie były paskudnie zdeformowane, jeden był tak krzywy iż wyglądał bardziej jak kolec. Miał brudne stopy i ręce pełne blizn, oraz czaszkę która była bardzo mała, wyglądała jakby była zassana do środka. Mikrocefal. Pomimo tego wydawał się on bardzo szczęśliwy, wręcz dziecinny. Budził ono wrażenie jednego z tych uroczych potworków które znajdują się w bajkach dla dzieci. Jego futro było potargane, w paru miejscach brakowało sporych jego kępków. Pomimo łagodnego usposobienia, ilekroć dziwoląg machał do Romana wołając "Cześć!" (a robił to niezwykle często), ten odczuwał dziwny dyskomfort. Kiedy po niemalże dwudziestym razie musiał mu odpowiedzieć, wybuchnął i krzyknął: -Odczep się! Już mówiłem ci to kilka razy, odczep się! Matthew wydał się to ignorować, rzucił nóż na ziemię, zeskoczył z kamienia i zaczął chodzić po ogrodzie zwydłubaną przez siebie włócznią. -Nie skalecz się tym!- ostrzegł Roman, widząc jak szkaradny chłopak podrzuca wystrugany drąg do góry, po czym łapie go akurat w momencie gdy ostrze mija jego zdrowe oko o cal. -Niem...nie martw sje! -Uwierz mi. Raz się takim czymś bawiłem, ale prawdziwym. Matthew odwrócił szybko głowę w stronę Romana, odrzucił swoją dzidę i podbiegł do niego. -Prawdziwym?- powiedział podekscytowany jak dziecko. -Taa. -Daj! -Nie mogę. Ostatni raz widziałem tą dzidę jak zatykałem nią lufę wrogiej armaty. -Rrrmataarmata! -Taak...armata. Co z tego? -Tam, tam! Las! Roman zdębiał. Armata w tych stronach Afryki? Przecież miejscowi nie posiadają żadnej, a Brytyjskie kolonie zastąpiły je haubicami. Równie dobrze zdziecinniały i upośledzony umysłowo mikrocefal mógł po prostu zmyślić sobie tą armatę. -Jaka armata? -Rmata tam, tam o! Matthew wskazał swoim palcem w głąb dżungli, podekscytowany jeszcze bardziej. -Tam, tam! Mama mówi że tam nie wolno! Teraz nie było absolutnie żadnej wątpliwości iż jego rozmówca miał umysł co najwyżej na poziomie sześcioletniego dziecka. -Aha...dobrze. A czemu nie wolno? -Ludzi tłuką! Roman podchwycił temat, zainteresowany. Może to mieć coś wspólnego z tajemniczą maską która tak go nurtowała. Poprosił więc Matthewa żeby usiadł koło niego. Ten zamiast wziąć krzesło po prostu kucnął. -A jak tłuką? -No...mama mówiła żebym nie chodził tam, bo tam giną. Jak spała to tam poszłem. Było ciemno, ja tam, no znalazł...tam...to! Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni swoich spodni których wyglądały jak worek na kartofle coś co wyglądało na kawał mięsa. Ten który je trzymał nie wydawał się być obrzydzony, raczej oczekiwał iż Roman weźmie to i zacznie się tym bawić. -Co...to jest? -Znajzłem...mięso w dole! Dużo mięsa! -M...mięsa? Kto zostawia mięso w samym środku p*erdolonego lasu? -Nie wiemaaa...co to p*erdolony? Roman przejechał sobie ręką po czole i wzdłuż pyska, westchnął i powiedział nieco poirytowany: -Skąd masz to mięso? -No w lesie, było w dole, zaraz ci pokażę, muszę tylko się spytać mamy czy mogę! Matthew zerwał się na nogi i popędził do wnętrza domu. Po paru minutach wrócił. -Mogę, mogę! Mikrocefal złapał Romana za rękę z nieludzką siłą i zaczął z nim biec do dżungli. Wkrótce nogi Polaka odmówiły posłuszeństwa, wywrócił się. Pomimo tego Matthew nadal go za sobą ciągnął, tym razem wlokąc szybko po ziemi. Nie trwało to jednak za długo albowiem zatrzymał się nagle i krzyknął: -To tu, tu, tu, tu! Roman wstał, otrzepując swoje ubrania z trawy i brudu. Gdy to jednak zrobił mało brakowało a znowu by upadł. Patrzył prosto w ślepia trupa. Był on nabity na gałąź i obdarty ze skóry. Jego jelita wypływały na ziemię. Chodziły po nim białe larwy much. -Tam!- oznajmił Matthew tak jakby znajdywanie trupów w lesie było czymś co robi każdy codziennie. -Co...kto to k*rwa jest? -Nie wiem, on tu od paru dni! -Coś mi się tu nie podoba... Poza groteskowym, oblezionym przez robactwo trupem Romana niepokoiła też jeszcze jedna rzecz. Ilekroć patrzył się na głęboką roślinność wydawało mu się iż jest obserwowany. Tak jakby te wszystkie krzaki, paprocie i drzewa również się w niego wpatrywały. Sięgnął prewencyjnie do kieszeni by wyjąć z niej rewolwer. Żaden zwierzak nie jest w stanie tak poturbować człowieka. Ani małpa, ani słoń ani nawet lampart. Przez chwilę celował w rośliny, tak jakby się bał iż wyskoczy z nich jakiś potwór. Kiedy nic się nie stało jednak, opuścił broń. -Wracamy.- mruknął i wrócił wraz z Matthew przez dżunglę do domu. Po kolacji którą zjadł niechętnie (albowiem ilekroć patrzył na podaną zupę wyobraźnia podsuwała mu widok zmasakrowanych zwłok zżeranych przez robactwo które to widział w lesie) wyruszył do sypialni na strychu, gdzie już czekali na niego Adelais i Piotrek. Obaj już kładli się spać. -Nie uwierzycie...co znalazłem.- powiedział siadając na swoim łóżku. -Co? -So? -Trupa. Normalnie trupa znalazłem w dżungli. -Aha. I co z tego? Pewnie jakiś zwierzak kogoś dopadł. Roman przejechał sobie ręką wzdłuż pyska. -Nie...był oskórowany. Piotrek zmierzył swojego przyjaciela chłodnym spojrzeniem. -Wiesz co mi się wydaje? Że znowu ci we łbie jakieś hołubce. Mieliśmy sobie już przecież dać spokój z wszelakimi wojenkami i innymi ceregielami. -Ale nie rozumiesz... -NIE! Roman, NIE! Mam już tego powyżej uszu!- wybuchnął Piotrek, zrywając się z łóżka -Już miałem kiedyś coś co uznawali za przygodę! Ta przygoda uje*ała mi nogę! Do k*rwy nędzy! Moja żona chce żebym w nocy się do niej tulił, bo się boi że się następnego dnia k*rwa obudzi bezemnie! -Nie o to chodzi... -Zamknij się, śmieciu! Chcesz się bawić w bohatera to dobrze, ale nie mieszaj mnie w to już nigdy więcej! Raz chciałem być bohaterem, tak jak ty! To jest je*any rezultat! Tutaj Piotrek wskazał na swoją protezę. Roman myślał że jego były partner wkrótce się na niego rzuci. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak rozwścieczonego. -Znajdź sobie innego głupka! Innego! Do pokoju weszła Adelais, wyraźnie przestraszona. -Szemusi kłócicie? -Bo ta szmata chce żebyśmy się znowu targali na życie!- krzyknął Piotrek. -Taaa...targali! Zobaczysz, będzie więcej ofiar jeżeli nie damy tym gnidom kopa! -Żołnierze stacjonują parę metrów dalej na plaży, leć do nich i im się spowiadaj, nie mi! Mają z dwa tanki i opancerzonego Rolls-Royce'a, a tamto ścierwo ma... Roman wpadł w furię. Kopnął w stojące na podłodze wiadro i ryknął: -Te sk*rwysyny to jakieś nadludzie, nie wiem jakim cudem ale zabijają wszystkich! Żołnierzy i inne plemiona! Są sprytni, ta dżungla to ich dom! Wiedzą gdzie każdy w niej mieszka, gdzie śpi, gdzie... Kłótnię przerwało stukanie. Wszyscy nagle się uspokoili i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Usłyszeli dziwne dźwięki piętro niżej, brzmiało to tak jakby ktoś po cichu otwierał każde drzwi. -To Matthew...sprawdza czy czegoś nie zostawił.- powiedział Roman. Przez kilka minut trwała cisza, do czasu aż przerwał ją Piotrek. -Nie chcę nic powiedzieć...ale...Matthew śpi. Serca całej trójki dosłownie skamieniały. -Może to właści... -Też nie. Śpią. Ponownie dało się słyszeć dziwne dźwięki na parterze. Otwieranie drzwi, czasami też kroki. Najgorsze było jednak to kiedy trójka zorientowała się że kroki nie dochodzą już z parteru...a ze schodów prowadzących na strych. Adelais zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać, a Piotrek rozpaczliwie szukać miejsca do schowania się. Roman zaś wyjął ze swojej kieszeni rewolwer i wycelował w drzwi. Wojna za bardzo ich wymęczyła by mogli w tym momencie się bronić, ale nie jego. -Jazda, chować się.- szepnął. Chuderlawy Piotrek schował się pod swoim łóżkiem skrzypiąc protezą, ale klocowata i tłusta Adelais nie potrafiła niczym zasłonić swojego ogromnego cielska, toteż po prostu skuliła się na podłodze i przykryła stertą ubrań. Roman zaś schował się za skrzynią. Kroki robiły się coraz głośniejsze, aż ustały. Wtedy to cała trójka zauważyła że klamka zaczyna się powoli poruszać, a drzwi uchylać z trzaskiem. Do środka przez uchylone drzwi wsunęło się coś bardzo chudego i zaczęło powoli kroczyć po pokoju w zgarbionej pozycji. Kiedy intruza oświetliło światło lampy naftowej na suficie Roman prawie krzyknął. Był to tubylec, ale wyglądał bardziej jak demon. Jego jedynym odzieniem była mała, uszyta ze skóry bielizna. Reszta ciała była odsłonięta. Futro było poszarpane i poplamione krwią, na czole i piersi znajdował się biały ślad odciśniętej dłoni. W jednej z rąk trzymał coś co wyglądało jak wyrzeźbiony z kości zwierzęcia nóż. -Jak szuka, je*aniutki.- pomyślał Roman widząc jak tubylec monitoruje każdy zakątek strychu swoimi oczami. Całe szczęście najwidoczniej nie był na tyle bystry by zrzucić prześcieradło i spojrzeć pod łóżko by znaleźć Piotrka, ani tym bardziej Adelais zakopaną pod ubraniami. Polak upewnił się że jego broń jest naładowana, wychylił się zza skrzyni i wystrzelił w intruza. Ten po trafieniu momentalnie zerwał się, odwrócił w stronę z której poleciała kula i skoczył w kierunku Romana niczym małpa. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy, albowiem w jego piersi wkrótce znalazł się kolejny pocisk, toteż opadł na ziemię martwy. W tym momencie na strych wpadli właściciele domu, każdy uzbrojony w muszkiet. -What is happening here?!- krzyknął mężczyzna, a gdy zobaczył makabrycznego intruza leżącego na ziemi w kałuży własnej krwi dodał: -Oh...oh my God... Roman schował do kieszeni rewolwer i odparł: -This...thing...just came here and propably wanted to kill us. Mężczyzna odłożył muszkiet i przykucnął przy zwłokach. Adelais i Piotrek wyszli z kryjówek, spoceni oraz przerażeni, a obaj aż krzyknęli gdy zobaczyli zwłoki. Właściciel domu zaczął stukać je kolbą swojej broni jakby chciał się upewnić że nagle nie ożyją. -What...is that thing? -I don't know.- odparł Roman -It had to break in when everybody was asleep. -K*rwa...- wtrącił Piotrek przyglądając się wykrzywionej twarzy dzikusa. Przez następne kilka minut wszyscy stali nad martwym intruzem, aż w końcu uznali iż sprawę wyjaśnią rano. Położyli się spać. Roman czuwał przez całą noc na strychu uzbrojony w rewolwer, nie spuszczając oczu z drzwi ani na sekundę. Następnego rana wszyscy byli niewyspani, albowiem również nie mogli zasnąć. Następny dzień był również słoneczny, ale dało się wszędzie wyczuć napięcie. Zwłoki intruza zaniesiono do ogrodu i zakopano. Wszyscy chodzili znerwicowani, do czasu aż gospodyni zaproponowała im żeby wybrali się na wycieczkę barką po pobliskiej rzece. Jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Podczas pływania łodzią przez kilka minut nie natrafili na nic dziwnego, poza jedną rzeczą. Na brzegu tuż obok wody leżał martwy mały słoń, ale kiedy wrócili tam chwilę później już go nie było. Co mogło przenieść to truchło w tak szybkim czasie? Nie mieli czasu zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, albowiem gdy zaczęli się nad tym zastanawiać już wysiadali z barki i kierowali się ku domowi. Po obiedzie trójka gości wróciła na strych, przeglądając półki z pożółkłymi książkami żeby odreagować stres. Adelais leżała na łóżku, zaś Piotrek i Roman siedzieli nad starym, oprawionym w skórę tomem "Plemiona Afryki". Pomiędzy blokami czarnego tekstu znajdowały się rysunki członków rozmaitych plemion, ubranych w skóry, pióra oraz uzbrojonych w dzidy i wielkie tarcze. -Ty, patrz. Ten nawet podobny.- mruknął wkońcu Piotrek ukazując na szkic podpisany jako "Wojownik Dinka". -Nie. Za bardzo obwieszony. Typowe ubranie do walki na stepach. Ten który nas zaatakował to wykapany z dżungli. Sprawdź w rozdziale o tych co żyją w lasach. Piotrek przewrócił kilka kartek, aż znalazł. Przez następne trzy lub cztery strony nie było widać nic godnego uwagi, ale na następnej zauważyli coś. Obrazek nad kolejnym blokiem tekstu przedstawiał wysokiego wojownika, odzianego jedynie w coś na kształt bielizny. Był uzbrojony w coś co przypominało wekierę. -Wojownik plemienia Kifo Damu- przeczytał podpis Piotrek -Kifo Damu są powszechnie uważani za najgorsze stworzenia jakie stąpały po tym świecie, nawet inne plemiona lękają się ich... -K*rwa, sklonowany.- skwitował Roman. -...albowiem tylko nieliczni byli w stanie o nich opowiadać. Są nieuchwytni jak cienie, w lesie nie da się ich praktycznie zobaczyć. W tym momencie na strych wpadł Matthew i wszyscy zerwali się gdy otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi. -Schajcie, mama poszła po żołnierzy! -Aha, i co z tego? -No...poszli do lasu, ale nic nie znajźli! Roman uderzył pięścią w stół. -No mówiłem, mówiłem! Zobaczysz, jak damy im palec to urwą nam całą rękę! -Ty, czej. Tu coś jeszcze pisze- przerwał Piotrek -Kifo Damu nie widziano w dżungli od kilku lat. Mawia się iż są tak starzy jak Afryka...a widzisz? Wymarli już. -Nieem- wtrącił Matthew, siadając przy stole -Bo mogli tam zostać. Nikt z dwójki nie zrozumiał co mikrocefal miał na myśli, więc dalej czytali książkę. -Są znani z tego iż nikt nigdy nie znalazł ich tajnej kryjówki, poza jednym człowiekiem. Wieść niesie że kryjówka Kifo Damu przypomina bardziej gniazdo insektów niż coś zamieszkanego przez istoty rozumne. Pod blokiem tekstu znajdował się rysunek przedstawiający leżące w trawie zmasakrowane zwłoki z wyrwanymi zębami, wydłubanymi oczami oraz z poucinanymi kończynami. Pod nim znajdował się podpis "Ofiara łowców Kifo Damu". -To moglbyście byśwy!- krzyknął wesoło Matthew który najwidoczniej nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji. -Aha. -Bo ja takiego już widziałem! Nie na rysunek tylko pradziwgo! Roman i Piotrek ponownie zdębieli. Nie tylko przeraziła ich nieco beztroska z jaką wspomniał to mikrocefal, ale i fakt iż trupy znajduje się wokół tego domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. -G...gdzie? -Chodź! Matthew popędził na dół ciągnąc za sobą Romana za rękę, Piotrek natomiast zaczął kuśtykać za nimi, próbując w biegu naprawić uszkodzony staw swojej protezy. Zatrzymali się dopiero tuż na brzegu dżungli za płotem, gdzie w rowie leżało zmasakrowane ciało. Dało się na nim zobaczyć resztki munduru. -K*rwa, jeszcze świeże. Brytol. -To co mamy zrobić? -Upolować ich. -Coś ci już chyba mów... -Dosyć!- krzyknął Roman -Jak nie chcesz, to nie idź! Sam sobie poradzę! Te gnojki mają patyki i kamienie, a ja mam gnaty! Tylko nie płacz jak zostaniesz w tym pie*dolonym domu, a wlezie ci tam kolejny łowca! Piotrek ponownie się wściekł, wydawało się że za chwilę weźmie zwłoki z ziemi i rzuci nimi. -Zamknij się ty krzywa szmato! -Sam się k*rwa zamknij, je*ana pi*do! Kłótnię przerwał gospodarz domu, który wyszedł ze środka i stanął na progu patrząc w złociste niebo. Nadciągały ciemnoszare chmury. -Poya deszwa sz zaszna- mruknął. -Busz ydz. Do domu. Matthew od razu popędził do środka, potykając się po drodze co najmniej cztery razy. Roman i Piotrek nadal jednak stali nad zwłokami. -Panie, co tu robi ten denat? Gospodarz podszedł do rowu. Aż podskoczył kiedy zobaczył zmasakrowanego żołnierza. -Dear God! What is this? -No trup. Kolejny. -Szo masz na myszly mówc koleny? -No...jeden był w lesie. Powieszony na gałęzi. Tutaj Roman wskazał w głąb dżungli. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział gdzie zawlókł go wtedy Matthew, toteż pokazał palcem na kompletnie losowe miejsce. -Nie wiem kto tam jest, ani jak zabija, ale jestem ch*lernie pewny że to... -Przecież wiemy. Kifo Damu.- przerwał Piotrek. Gdy właściciel to usłyszał, zrobił się cały siny. -Kifo Damu? Ych ne bylo tu od...od stu lat! Na Boga, ony chyba ne... Piotrek zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po lesie, podczas gdy Roman przybliżył głowę do gospodarza, podczas gdy niebo robiło się coraz ciemniejsze. -Wczoraj widzieliśmy jednego na żywo, jeżeli się stąd nie wyniesiemy, to prawdopodobnie dziś w nocy przybędzie jeszcze więcej. Adelais wyszła z domu, trzymając w ręku kanapkę. -Whośśe, desz się zaszna! Istotnie, z chmur które się nad nimi unosiły zaczął padać deszcz. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i ciemniej. Trójka wraz z gospodarzem popędziła do środka by ochronić się przed zmoknięciem. Wkrótce mrzawka przerodziła się w istną ulewę, a ta w coś co przypominało oberwanie chmury. Adelais ciamkała mozolnie jedzenie siedząc rozłożona w oliwkowym fotelu przy kominku, gospodarz wraz z żoną zabrali się za wycieranie obrazu na ścianie, a Roman z Piotrkiem nadal przeglądali książki. Nie znaleźli jednak już nic więcej o tajemniczym plemieniu. Non-stop zdawało im się iż ilekroć się odwrócą, zobaczą w oknie przyklejonego do szyby członka plemienia Kifo Damu. Strach i napięcie zawsze tak na nich działały. Znajdowali się pośrodku Afrykańskiego lasu, pozostawieni na łaskę bandy dzikusów prawdopodobnie będących ludojadami i gdyby nie fakt że samolot którym tu przylecieli się zepsuł, to już by stąd uciekli. To miały być wakacje, a czują się znowu jak w okopach. Trzy małe robaczki otoczone przez przeważające siły przeciwnika. Rozmyślania na ten temat przerwało dudniące beknięcie Adelais. -Och...więsej nie pszełknę.- mruknęła, odkładając porcelanowy talerzyk z okruszkami na stolik koło fotela. -Naprawdę, nie powinnaś tyle jeść.- powiedziała Hanna która zajęta była patrzeniem przez okno. -Sz...a to szemu? -Już wyglądasz jak słonica, jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziesz za tłusta żeby chodzić. Piotrek spojrzał spod byka na Hannę. -Odczepisz się, kobieto? -Tylko ostrzegam. Ja tylko ostrzegam. To że jest weteranką nie znaczy że ma sobie tak folgować. Gdyby nie to że gospodarz przestał odkurzać obraz i ogłosił że pora iść spać, Piotrek niewątpliwie rzuciłby się na żonę Romana. Wszyscy skierowali się do łóżek. Prycza Adelais jak zwykle zaczęła trzeszczeć gdy opadło na nią jej tłuste cielsko. Przez dobrą godzinę zamiast spać czuwali, oczekując powrotu napastników. Przy łóżkach położyli sobie nawet rewolwery w razie ataku. Wkrótce Hanna zaczęła chrapać, następnie Piotrek, potem Adelais. Najdłużej wytrwał Roman. W końcu poddał się swojemu ciału i położył się. Nagle obudził się. Przywiązany do czegoś co przypominało pal. Dobry Boże. Te węzły były za mocne nawet jak na niego. Spojrzał się w lewo - Adelais również była przywiązana. W prawo - Piotrek też. Obaj spali. Każdy pal niosło dwóch umięśnionych dzikusów. Nie, nie, nie, nie. To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Kiedy nareszcie stanęli prawie zwymiotował. Rozwiązano ich, strzepnięto z pali, wzięto za fraki i zaczęto prowadzić ścieżką. Nie mogli uciec. Wszędzie byli wrogowie. Nie tylko byli przez nich otoczeni na ścieżce, ale niektórzy siedzieli na drzewach z procami, kilku czaiło się w krzakach z dzidami. Po kilku minutach zatrzymali się. Patrzyli na polanę w środku dżungli, otoczoną ogromnymi drzewami, z jednym największym na samym jej środku. Gałęzie były udekorowane łańcuchami. Wszędzie były postawione stosy z kości, misy z krwią oraz dziwaczne struktury skonstruowane z czegoś co wyglądało jak ludzkie szczątki, z pochodzniami zatkniętymi na szytach. To wyglądało jak jakiś chory teatr, jak jeden z tych pseudofilozoficznych szokujących obrazów. Dzikusy zaprowadziły trójkę pod ołtarz który znajdował się tuż pod największym drzewem po środku polany. Im bliżej niego się znajdowali, tym więcej dzikich zabójców wychodziło zewsząd. Niektórzy mieli jeszcze pyski brudne od krwi, jeden czy dwóch posiadało hełmy zrobione z czaszek zwierząt. Za ołtarzem stał przywódca, niczym ksiądz na ambonie. W ręku trzymał laskę zwieńczoną miednicą. To był albinos. Miał mlecznobiałe futro, a czerwone oczy spoglądały złowieszczo spod czarnego kaptura. Miał naszyjnik z zębów, a jego ciało zdobiły czerwone malunki. -Ach, biali ludzie!- powiedział. Jego głos przypominał warczenie, był bardzo bestialski i zwierzęcy. -O proszę, mówisz. Po twoim wyglądzie spodziewałem się że będziesz charczył jak świnka.- zadrwił Roman. Chciał ukryć jakoś swój strach. Przywódca jedynie uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział: -Ha! Jesteś waleczniejszy niż inni. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania